Don't Touch Me!
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Kakuzu terheran. "Kerasukan apa kau?" baru pertma kali dia menolak melakukan 'ini' dengannya selain waktu pertama kali mereka melakukannya.


_**Don't Touch Me!**_

_Summary : Kakuzu terheran. "Kerasukan apa kau?" baru pertma kali dia menolak melakukan 'ini' dengannya selain waktu pertama kali mereka melakukannya._

_Disclaimer : KakuHida punya saiya *dicium Hidan*_

_Hika :" HOREE! Hehe, gak kok, semua milik M.K._

_Warning : OOC, AU, BL, YAOI, GAY, HOMO, MAHO, SHONEN-AI, gaje, abal, typo, mengandung humor rate M, one shoot._

_By : Kunoichi Sarap._

_Di sebuah kamar salah satu anggota Akatsuki…_

Bau menyengat darah memenuhi ruangan. Tampak pula beberapa lilin bertebaran, namun sudah tidak menyala. Sebuah pintu kamar mandi, sebuah kasur tanpa ranjang, dan sebuah cermin ukuran jumbo yang terpapang di sana.

Seseorang sedang berdiri di depan cermin kaca tersebut. Sesosok tubuh sexy tanpa busana terlihat di hadapan cermin. =,,= *_authornya mimisan_*

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Ti-tidak mungkin! Ke-kenapa dengan tubuhku?" tanyanya lagi. Ia mulai panic memandangi benjolan merah yang terdapat diantara selakangannya. "Ja-jangan-jangan aku kena kutuk! TIDAK DEWA JASHIIIIIIN!" teriaknya horror sambil menyerobot jubah Akatsukinya, lalu keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Sahut seseorang dari dalam. Seorang cowok berambut silver segera membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam.

"Oh, Hidan rupanya. Khu khu khu. Ada apa?" Tanya si pemilik kamar setelah tertawa nista.

"Orochiiii!" teriak Hidan langsung memeluk orang yang dia panggil sebagai 'Orochi'.

"Heh! Jangan panggil gue Orochi! Panggil gue Orochimaru-sama!" protes Orochimaru tidak terima sambil melepaskan pelukan Hidan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi menatap Hidan dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Tubuh gue, kena kutuk…" ujar Hidan hampir nangis.

"Hah?" Orochimaru meng'hah'. Baru pertama kali dia mendengar hal tak ilmiah seperti itu. "Maksud loe?" tanyanya bingung. Hidan segera melepas jubah Akatsukinya dihadapan Orochimaru.

"Heh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Orochimaru heboh sambil menutup mata kanannya dengan tangan, sementara mata kirinya ajib.

"Hey, coba lihat baik-baik!" ujar Hidan sembari duduk di kursi Orochimaru dan membuka lebar pahanya. Orochimaru memperhatikannya.

"'Punyamu' imut sekali…" tanggap Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya dengan lidah.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan strike kena pipi kiri Orochimaru.

"Bukan 'itu', tapi lihat yang ini!" bentak Hidan menunjukkan sebuah benjolan merah nan kecil di selakangannya. Orochimaru kembali memperhatikan dengan pipi bengkak sebelah.

"Lalu?" tanyanya telmi.

"Kau itu tidak mengerti, ya? Itu artinya gue kena kutuuuuk! Hiks…" isaknya tiba-tiba menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Ma-manis…' batin Orochimaru menapar pipi kanannya sendiri. "Ini bukan kutukan," ucapnya menyentuh benjolan tersebut.

"Lalu apa?" Hidan frustasi.

"Ini pasti karena kau terlalu banyak melakukan 'itu'." ucapnya dengan serius. Hidan terdiam.

"Ja-jadi bukan kutukan?" tanyanya meminta kepastian dari dokter Orochimaru.

"Bukan. Kau ini polos sekali…" jawab Orochimaru menepuk-nepuk kepala Hidan, sementara Hidan berjoget ria.

"HOREE! GUE GA KENA KUTUK!" teriaknya kegirangan.

"Yah, itu bukan kutukan, tapi 'mungkin' sebuah penyakit." lanjut Orochimaru sweatdrop melihat Hidan.

"Ap-apa? Penyakit?" seru Hidan kembali horror.

"Iya." Orochimaru mengangguk mantab.

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana sembuhnya?" tanyanya kembali panic.

"Entahlah, mungkin sementara ini kau jangan melakukan 'itu' dulu." jawab Orochimaru.

"Berapa lama?" balas Hidan cemas.

"Seminggu," ujar Orochimaru memakai kacamatanya dan kembali menulis rencana experiment. Hidan terdiam. Ia kembali mengenakan jubah Akatsukinya, lalu keluar kamar Orochimaru dengan langkah lunglai.

'Seminggu pasti bisa…' pikirnya menghibur diri. Ia berjalan terus menyusuri lorong-lorong goa Akatsuki sampai ke kamarnya.

Hidan membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Hai, Hidan!" sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Hidan. Hidan menoleh.

"Ka… kakuzu…" ucapnya tergagap.

"Kenapa kau seperti baru melihat antu begitu?" balas Kakuzu menatap ukenya dengan heran.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, kok," Hidan mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Baguslah. Ayo temani aku. Hari ini aku sangat sange," ujar Kakuzu merangkul pundak Hidan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"A-apa? Tidak bisa!" tukas Hidan langsung menghindar.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Kakuzu terheran.

"Tidak apa-apa, sih," jawab Hidan makin kacau.

"Ck, kau aneh." Kakuzu mendecak kesal.

"Bukan aneh, hanya saja, aku-" belum sempat Hidan berargumen, tangannya sudah ditarik paksa Kakuzu ke dalam kamar.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan ayo temani aku," tukas Kakuzu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" bentak Hidan menyentakkan tangan Kakuzu. Alis semenya bertaut.

"Kau kerasukan apa?" tanyanya bingung. Baru pertama kali ini Hidan menolaknya selain waktu pertama kali mereka melakukan 'itu'. Hidan terdiam sesaat.

"Brengsek! Lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" bentak Hidan mendorong-dorong tubuh Kakuzu keluar kamarnya.

"Kau itu kenapa, sih?" tanya Kakuzu makin bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Hidan menutup pintu kamarnya setelah berhasil mengeluarkan semenya.

"Tapi, sekarang jadi urusanku!" tukas Kakuzu mendorong pintu kamar sebelum tertutup. Kurogane karada mode on. Tangan dan tubuhnya mengeras, kemudian dia pun kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Sudah kubilang, pergi kau, brengsek!" jerit Hidan memukul-mukuli tubuh Kakuzu, tapi percuma saja. Justru tangannya yang memar karena tubuh Kakuzu sudah sekeras baja sekarang.

"Kau itu uke teraneh yang pernah kumiliki, tahu? Kalau ada masalah, katakana saja!" Kakuzu mulai uring-uringan. Hidan terdiam. "Kenapa diam? Cepat cerita sebelum moodku menjadi buruk," ujar Kakuzu memandangi ukenya.

"Baiklah-baik!" balas Hidan akhirnya menyerah. Memang kalau melawan Kakuzu sama saja melawan Dewa Jashin, dia tak akan berkutik. Hidan segera melepas jubah Akatsukinya, lalu duduk di lantai dan membuka pahanya selebar mungkin.

Alis Kakuzu kembali bertaut.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin memasukkan 'itu' ke tubuhku?" tanya Kakuzu ngeri dimasuki 'milik' ukenya sendiri.

"BUKAAAN!" teriak Hidan kesal. Sebuah benjolan tercipta di kepala Kakuzu karena ulah ukenya. "Lihat dengan lebih teliti!" bentaknya menatap Kakuzu dengan nafsu membacok. Kakuzu memperhatikan'nya' dengan seksama, lalu mengelus dagunya hingga tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"'Milik'mu imut," ujar Kakuzu langsung kena tampar ukenya.

Plak

"BAKAAA SEMEE! KENAPA GUE PUNYA SEME SEBEGO DIRIMUUU!" Hidan menjerit frustasi.

"KENAPA JUGA GUE PUNYA UKE SEANEH DIRIMU, HIDAAAAN!" bentak Kakuzu uring-uringan. Baru pertama kali dia dibuat sekesal ini pada ukenya sendiri. Ya, iyalah, kalian kan baru jadian. *author nyemplungin diri ke laut*

"Coba lihat ini baik-baik!" bentak Hidan menunjukkan sebuah benjolan merah nan kecil di selakangannya dengan muka memerah. Kakuzu terdiam.

"Lalu?" tanyanya tak paham dengan maksud Hidan.

"Bakaaaa! Ini penyakit! Kata dokter Orochi, gue kena penyakit dang a boleh melakukan 'itu' sama kamu selama satu minggu!" teriak Hidan menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Jangan panggil gue 'Orochi'! panggil gue 'Orochimaru-sama'!" terdengar sahutan dari arah nan jauh di sana. Hidan sweatdrop.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Kakuzu bosan.

"Memangnya mau apa lagi?" tukas Hidan kesal.

"Gue mau mulai." ujar Kakuzu langsung menyentakkan tubuh Hidan hingga terbaring di lantai dengan posisi uke di bawah.

"Ka-kakuzu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ga dengar apa yang aku katakana tadi, hah? Aku bilang aku kena penyakit dan ga boleh melakukan 'itu'!" jelas Hidan lagi.

"Bodo amat," tukas Kakuzu menurunkan celananya.

"Kakuzu begoo! Lepasin gue! Brengsek! Kurang ajar! Bastard! Bodoh! Mesum! Mata duitan! Rentenir bangkotan! Bangsat! Jancok!" jerit Hidan memukuli tubuh Kakuzu yang menindihnya.

"Brisik!" tukas Kakuzu dingin, sementara tangannya mulai sibuk di bawah sana.

"Kakuzu! Ka-" kalimat Hidan terpotong. Ia merasakan sesuatu mulai menjalar masuk menerobos dirinya. Meng in-out secara perlahan dalam lubangnya.

Hidan melirik horror ke bawah sana. Kakuzu mengikutinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya menatap Hidan dengan cuek. Hidan terdiam sesaat.

"Kakuzu begooo!" jeritnya tiba-tiba langsung memeluk erat tubuh semenya yang berada di atas. Kakuzu bernafas lega.

'_Rupanya dia mau._' batin Kakuzu memulai aktivitasnya sebagai seme.

**\$_$/**

Beberapa hari kemudian, terdengar kabar kalau sebenarnya Hidan tidak terkena penyakit atau bahkan kutukan. Benjolan itu ternyata hanya akibat dari gigitan nyamuk.

Hika : "Tuh nyamuk napsu amat gigitnya di situ!" #PLETAK

Kepolosan Hidan menjadi pintu neraka bagi dokter Orochimaru-sama.

Yang gak tau maksudnya, hubungi author lewat FB.

Jaa~ di fic Hika selanjutnya, nee… ^.^/

*dihajar KakuHida + readers*


End file.
